Magykal Fate
by Miss Odale Overstrand
Summary: Laurine is the apprentice to DomDaniel, but who is she for real? Is she really Laurine or is she someone else?
1. Cha 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1:The Beginning

* * *

The **thing **sculked along the path. It was winter and freezing cold, but well **things **don't cares about weather. Suddenly it **heard **a heart beat, and it started to **search**,and at last it founded what it **searched **after;a newborned baby. First the **thing **didn't knew what to do,but then it felt the babies strong **magyk **and deceided to take it to it's master,DomDaniel.

Marcia Overstrand,out examinated Extra Ordinary Wizard apprentice sighed happily. She haden't been **drawed **to a **queste**. Now she could stop fear that,and celebrate that her seven years long apprentichip was over._"Said so mother!"_she thought happily,and smiled. She sat in favourite chair in Althers living room. Someone knocked at the door. "Express message to Alther Mella. The Queen has gave birth to and girl." the ordinary wizard gasped breathless. Marcia was shocked. "Alther!Cerys has borned a baby,we've got to get there now!" she shouted into the apartment. "Thank you." Marcia said, and smiled to the ordinary wizard. She closed the door and sighed, she wasen't so happy now. She haden't any problems with Cerys at all,but Milo... Marcia sighed again,_why _did she always fell for the wrong guys? "Alright, I'm going down now!" Alther said. He had combed his hair and fixed with his beard. "FInally you does something against it." Marcia muttered, and they walked to the Palace.

The Queen couldn't be more happy. "Isn't she beutiful?" she just said, and smiled. Alther fixed with his herbs and prepared a few things for the newborned so he didn't se the woman in black robes who rushed into the room. Marcia thought it was an message of any kind, and looked at the woman. But the Queen didn't seem as she was expecting the woman, infact she looked scared. She opend er mouth to yell something, but it was too late. The woman had picked out a silver pistol, pulled in a bullet and shot the Queen. Screaming the baby girl roled out of the Queens arms, and Marcia captured her before she reached the floor. Alther turned around, saw what was happening and begun a **safety spell**, but the assassin shoot him too. Marcia ended the **spell **and ran to her mentor. "Alther!" she cried, and tried to **heal **him. Smiling Alter shook his head, and pulled his amullet into her hands. "Marcia...take the princess and run..."he said strained, but Marcia refused. "But Alther..." she tried, but he cut her of. "The **spell **will soon fell, then you got to get away from here,Marcia." he said, and this time Marcia listend. She ran so quick she could.

You may not think so,but at that time Marcia was very quick. Surprised she founded herself breathless, and dressed in the Extra Ordinary Wizards robes at the Wizard Towers hall talking to her friend Endor. "But she can't stay here!" Endor said, "The assassin will soon be here.". Marcia thought about it. "Hm, I think that I've got a plan..."Marcia answerd and nerveousley chewed her hair.


	2. Cha 2: The Dangerous Child

Chapter 2: The Dangerous Child

* * *

The little girl that the **thing **had founded in the snow grew up to an clever ten-year-old-girl. But she wasen't the only apprentice t DomDaniel: Septimus Heap, a seventh son to a seventh son were also DomDaniels apprentice. But Septimus wasen't showing the enormous **magykal **powers of an seventh son to an seventh son. Infact he wasen't showing any **magykal **powers at all. And that was the reason why Odale often taunted him with saying things like _"Hey, why don't you go to your worthless familt where you belong?"_. DomDaniel never stopped it,because he though that it could make Septimus powers apear, but it didn't.

One day, infact it was Laurines birthday (though she didn't knew it then...), DomDaniels spy Linda Lane said that she'd founded the Princess, or as DomDaniel prefered to say the 'Queenling'. "Are you absolutley sure? I don't wants any mistakes this time!" DomDaniel asked suspicious. "I am sure, master´. The date of birth is correct, and she looks just like her mother, the ex-Queen." Linda answerd and showed him an image of the girl. "And her adoptive family is..?". "Heap,master. Corridor 223, room 16." Linda said. "Exellent!" DomDaniel grinned.

Laurine and Septimus was listening. "No you want have any parents!" she taunted him. "Y-you d-don't know that!" Septimus answerd. Laurine snorted. "Ofcourse they will! Why wouldn't they, stupid? Because they're Septimus family? 'Cause you 'vuv them? Oh,come on and realise!" she said,and roled her eyes. "I don't likes them, I just..." Laurine cut him of. "You just cares? You Heaps are all the same, just weakligs!" she laughed. As usual Septimus begun to cry. "Oh,comon! Don't be such a wimp!"Laurine hissed. "Laurine,Septimus!" DomDaniel shouted. "I'm here!" Laurine answerd, and went into the room. "Where's Septimus?" DomDaniel asked. "He's crying because his family is going to die." Laurine said. "I-I'm here!" Septimus sobbed. "You two shall help the Hunter to kill the princess, and if they escapes; track them down." DomDaniel said. Laurine grinned, she loved killing.


	3. Cha 3: The Hunt

Chapter 3: Hunt

* * *

Laurine was pleased. The hunt was on, because the princess had escaped with the current Extra Ordinary Wizard, Silas and Nicko Heap, a dog and a boy from the Young Armé.They had be tracking down the Queenling and the others to Sally Mullins Café, but Sally refused to say anything. That's why the Hunter deceided to burn Sallys café down. "It's better if I does it, it will go quicker. And if it goes quicker we has better odds to track them down." Laurine said, the Hunter looked unsure. "Alright." he answerd, it was something he didn't liked with the girl. She was a bit scary in her way. Laurine nodded her head. "**Eryf em evig, ekrad**!" she hissed, and the café begun to burn. Laurine grinned. _"Let the hunt begin!" _she thought.


	4. Cha 4: The Hunting Boat

Chapter 4: The Hunting Boat

* * *

After they've watched the café burn for a while, they searched after suspicious things. Then they recognized that Sallys boat _Muriel _was gone. "Sallys boat is gone, they must have took it." the Hunter said. "I think I know where they are going!" Laurine exclaimed. "Where!" the Hunter asked with his hollow, hissing voice. "To the Marram Marshes, their aunt has an cottage there. Dragon Island, I think." Laurine answerd. "What are we waiting for, then? Let's do it before it's to late." one younger recruit from the hunting crew said. Laurine glared at him. "Excuse me, shouldn't the crew keep quiet? Or do you think that you've got more to say than _me, _DomDaniels apprentice?" she asked in a sneering tune. "No, miss. I just..." he tried, but Laurine cut him of. "Didn't I told you to be quiet? Or do I have to make you silent _for good_?" she hissed. "Let's go." the Hunter said to Laurine, who still glared at the young recruit. "How, then?" she asked. "By boat. A hunting canoe." the Hunter answerd. Laurine nodded her head.

"Faster! I said _faster_, idiots!" the Hunter shouted. They were at the hunting canoe, and Laurine watched the scene. She was mostly pleased, the hunt had keept going well and they got closer and closer the little boat which the Queeling was in. But something annoyed her, there was something **magykal **around her. At last she, and everyone else at the hunting boat, saw what that 'something' was. **Magykal **fog, thick **magykal **fog. "Mister..." Septimus said. "Yes!"the Hunter hissed. "I-I thinks that it's **magykal **fog." Septimus answerd. "Wow, how clever you are!" Laurine said ironically and roled her eyes. "Sch!" the Hunter hissed, and everything went quiet.

"Fifty-three seconds precisley!" Marcia mumbled to herself, "Not bad...". "Keep _quiet_, Marcia!" Silas Heap whispered somewhere near her. Marcia muttered something, but deceided that it was not the right time to fight about something like that. She heard the rythmical splashing of the hunting boats oars, and felt nerveous. "Stop!" the Hunters voice shouted throught the fog.

Laurine roled her eyes. The Hunter was even _more _stupid then she had thought. "Be... not... afraid! The Que... Princess has nothing to fear from us, and not the rest of you either. We only thinks about your safety, and we wants to escort you back to the Castle before you gets hurted!" the Hunter shouted. Once again Laurine roled her eyes, seriousley? Why was she surronded by idiots? _Clap!_ Thatwas the only sound the Hunter needed to locate his next prey.


	5. Cha 5: A Shock

Chapter 5: A Shock

* * *

Marcia heard the metallic sound when the bullet was stopped into the gun. She had heard that sound once before and never forgot it. For a few seconds Marcia didn't knew what to do. _"I could use a beware and_ preserve..." she thought, _"But he would only wait until the **spell** ended..."_. Suddenly she realized what to do. But Marcia didn't like it at all. She took a deep breath and **projected**. Marcia **projected **an image of _Muriel _sailing away in pretty high speed. Like all **projections** Marcias **projection **were a mirror copy of the original, but Marcia hoped that the facts that it was night and that _Leirum _sailed away in pretty high speed would distract the Hunter.

"Sir!" one of the rowers shouted, "They are sailing away!". "Get after them then,idiots!" the Hunter hissed back. Laurine sighed, DomDaniel had telled her that if something should happend she should do what she should do now. _"It's easy, Laurine!" _she telled herself, _"Just go close the edge of the boat and fall down, the others won't suspect anything."_. Laurine went closer the edge, muttered a **silence spell **over herself, and just fell down. Like all **darke **users Laurine could breathe under the water, and now she used that skill. Laurine didn't follow the 'boat' that the Hunter followed, because Laurine could clearly se that it was a **projection**. She were young, but she had already seen **magykal **things that no one really wanted to se. The fog didn't reach under water, so Laurine could (a bit blurry, but still) se a boat. Laurine guessed that it was _Muriel_. Her **magyk **were less powerful under the water, but still she could **read **thoughts. She had to look a while for the Heap boys thoughts, and figured out that he should moore. Laurine snorted, most of his thoughts (in Laurines opinion) were worthless. She deceided to swim to the peninsula where the Heap boy should moore. She took of the red belt with three black stars on (it's DomDaniels label), she snapped with her fingers and instead of her apprentice robes she wore a grey tunic with an simple leather belt. Then she acted unconscius.

After a few minutes the Queenling and the others arrived. Laurine read Marcias thoughts, Marcia had **heard **her heartbeat. Now Laurine just hoped that Marcia shouldn't se that little piece of **darke **that she couldn't hide, but why should she look for it? Laurine was just a ten year old girl, no one should suspect that (thats why _she _was the insider).

Marcia had **heard **a heart beat, and that maked her a bit nerveous. _"Is someone following us?" _she wondered to herself. "Silas, I **heard ** a heart beat!" Marcia whispered, "It's someone around...". Silas also begun to look nerveous. "Is it an human?" he asked. Marcia listend a bit, and sighed with relif. "Yes it is a human, a young one. At least under thirteen."she said with eased mind. "Then we better finds who it is then." Silas answerd. "Finds out what, dad?" Jenna asked. "A human. It's a children around." Marcia said.

Jenna searched around. She barely knew what she was searching for, but she did it anyways. Suddenly she stumbled over a body, and gasped. She turned around and looked at 'the body'. It was a girl in her own age, but a bit longer. The girl had waist-long, dark brown curly hair. "I've found someone. It's a girl..." Jenna said so high she dared to.

_"Finally!"_ Laurine thought when the Queenling founded her, adn forced herself to not say: _"Yuck, keep your dirty paws out of my way!"_, but she didn't. Instead she keept her role very well. Laurine felt arms grip around her chest and feet and someone lifted her up at the ground. Marcia took the pulse on her. "She's fine." Marcia said shortly, wondering who the girl was. "Are you sure?" the Queenling asked. Laurine pretended to wake up slowly. "Where am I?" she said. "Safe." the Queenling answerd and smiled. Laurine were close to snort.

Marcia looked over the riverbank. "I shouldn't. I really shouldn't, it's petty and vengeful. But _I don't care!_" she muttered. Jenna, Nicko, boy 412 and the other girle rushed up to se what Marcia should do. With them watching Marcia looked at the Hunter and hissed:"**Dave**!". The Hunter daved into the water. "Nasty little man. He deserved it." Marica whisperd to herself. "Not entierly with the proffesional ethics, but it's okay my dear. In younger days I'd do the same." a familiar voice said. "Alther!" Marcia exclaimed and blushed.


	6. Cha 6: News

Chapter 6: News

* * *

"Uncle Alther!" Jenna exclaimed. "Princess!" Alther said happily ang gave Jenna a ghosthug. "I used to fish here when I was a little boy." Alther said and Nico and Jenna laughed, they couldn't belive that Alther once had been a little boy. "Isn't that a picnic basket?" Alther asked and nodded at the boat. "It is." Silas answerd and picked it up. "Ouch my back! _What _has she put in it?" Silas muttered and place the basket at the ground. Silas lifted the lid. "Aha, that explains it all. Loaded with barely cake." Silas said. "_Dad!_" Don't be rude, I likes barely cake." Jenna answerd.

First when Jenna gave Petroc Trelawney a bit barely cake Laurine finally spoke. "_What _is that?" Laurine asked and looked in disgust at the petroc. "It's my petroc, Petroc Trelawney. Isn't he cute?" Jenna answerd. "Ehum..." Laurine answerd and avoided the argument, "So you are the princess?". "Well, I guess so..." Laurine answerd.

When they had eaten Alther said something terrable (or not in Laurines opinion. "When you leaved DomDaniel **materialized **at the Wizard Towers yard." Alther said. Laurine hided a big smile, but Marcia was terriefied. "What!" she gasped, "He _can't _come back! _I am _the Extra Ordinary Wizard, I've got the amulett - and the Tower is full of wizards, didn't they resist?". Laurine were close to snort. "It isn't a joke, Marcia." Alther answerd, "I saw him, the whole place creaked by **darke magyk**. It smelled awful. The wizard panicked and ran around like dizzy chickens". "It's shameful. What were they thinking on? I don't know, but in my opinion the ordinary wizard holds a very low standard in theese days." Marcia said and glanced at Silas, "But Endor? She didn't panick, did she?". "No she didn't, she refused and **blocked **the door.". Marcia sighed in relief. "Thank Ra!So the Tower it at least safe." Marcia felt how her hope returned. "I'm so sorry... DomDaniel hitted Endor with a **thunder flash**, she is dead." Alther said slowly.

Marcia couldn't belive it. Her best _living _friend. Dead. Just an eye blink and... gone. "No._No!_" she whispered. "It's alright, Marcia. It could be even worse, she could get **consumed**." Alther tried, but it was to late. A few tears already fell down from her cheeks. "A-and the others?" she asked with an unsteady voice. "Gone. Straight to one of his caves." Alther answerd. "Marcia... I and Nicko thought about fixing a few canoes so we can travel in the swamp." Silas said carefully. "Okay." Marcia sighed and looked at the stars. How could anything seem so bright when a so nice person had died?


	7. Cha 7: Mr Boggart

Chapter 7: Mr Boggart..?

* * *

After a few minutes everyone were in the two canoes. Marcia, Silas, Maxie (the dog) and Laurine was in one. Nicko, Jenna and boy 412 was in the one of them which Nicko called _Muriel 1_.

Laurine was in a bad mood, she didn't like dogs. Infact she didn't like any animals at all exept her snake Indigo. Indigo was a six fot long, black snake with deep indigo blue eyes. Laurine smiled when she thought about her scaly friend and for a while she forgot the dog infront of her.

"Dad, are we going to turn of here?" Jenna asked. A big hand with webbed fingers grabbed Jennas part of the canoe and Jenna was just going to hit the hand with her paddel -hard- when a head emerged out of the water. "Can't you reduce that thing a little bitt, miss?" the boggart asked, "And _where _have you been? I've been waiting here for hours.". Jenna stared at the boggart. "What is it, Jen?" Nicko, who didn't se the boggart, asked. "T-that thing." Jenna answerd. "Do you mean _me? _Boggart?" the boggart sounded offended. "I didn't say boggart." Jenna answerd. "But I did. I'm the boggart Boggart. Nice name, right?" the boggart said. "Very nice." Jenna answerd politely. "What is it?" Silas asked, when he reached them (_Muriel 2 _were very slow, because either Marcia or Laurine paddled). Maxie had seen the boggart and begun to bark. "Did you bring _that _with you?" the boggart said in a irritated tune. "Is it a boggart I hears?" Silas asked. "Yes." the boggart answerd. "Zelda's boggart?" Silas said. "Yep." the boggart said patiently, "She has sent me to fetch you, so follow me." the boggart begunt to swim. A deep rumble comed from Maxies throat and Laurine realised that the dog should jump into the water. In Laurines opinion sitting beside a dog were bad, but sitting beside a _wet _dog were even worse. So when Maxie was just about to take a leap at the boggart Laurine shouted: "**Freeze**!", and Maxie froze. Everyone stared at her, **freezing **a so big dog as Maxie is hard. "Sorry," Laurine said,"But I _don't_ wants to sit beside a wet dog.".No one questionzed it, everyone was tired so they didn't think about it so much. And about an hour later they was at the Keeper's Cottage.


	8. Cha 8: The Keepers Cottage

Chapter 8: Keeper's Cottage

* * *

Jenna woke up early that morning. She sat and watched the girl for a while, and realised that the girl was kind of pretty. Her waist long, darke curly hair were fixed in a neat braid. Her emerald green eyes (though Jenna didn't se them) were always looking vigilant, clear and clever. The girl smiled while she was sleeping, and Jenna wondered who she was, which name she had and where she lived.

Laurine opend her eyes. The Queenling were watching her. "Morning." Jenna said. "Goodmorning, princess." Laurine replied. "Please, don't call me princess!" Jenna begged her. "What should I call you then?" Laurine answerd with a bit of irony. "Jenna." Jenna said. "Okey, _Jenna_. What do you want to do?" Laurine asked. "I'm just wondering who are you really?" Jenna answerd. Laurine sighed. "What do you want to know?" she said. "Who you are, where you lives, if you has any siblings, you know stuff like that." Jenna said and looked at Laurine. "Hm, I comes from the Castle and I lives with my grandpa. And my name is... Olivia..." Laurine answerd, adn hoped that she didn't sound to unsure at her name, but Jenna didn't seem to notice it. "And you're a wizard?" Jenna asked. "Yes." Laurine said," What about to sleep for a while?", Jenna nodded her head, and they fell asleep.


	9. Cha 9: What Really Happend To Endor?

** (This is a chapter which is about what happend when DomDaniel took the Tower.)**

* * *

Chapter 9: What Happend to Endor?

* * *

Endor had walked around the Tower ever since Marcia had left. She was nerveous, what if DomDaniel came? Marcia had told Endor that she would be away for a while, but Endor just wanted her to come home again, she wasen't sure about how to take care of the whole twisted nerveousley her hands. Suddely she heard a loudly whaming sound and someone who screamed. "It's DomDaniel, it's DomDaniel!" someone shouted desperated. Endor rushed to the place where the desperate scream came from and founded Johanna Brown laying at the floor, and understood that it was she that had screamed. Johanna were still gasping, but Endor understood that it was to late. DomDaniel grinned and raised his hand, and Endor jumped precisely from the **thunder flash**. "**Block!**" she yelled and the door **blocked**. DomDaniel laughed. "Do you really think that you can keep me away? How silly." DomDaniel said."You will never get the Wizard Tower, Marcia will come back and..." Endor said, but DomDaniel cut her of."Can't I? Watch me then!" he shouted. Johanna did a last dead twitch and DomDaniel laughed when he watched the dead woman. "Phatetical, isn't she? She couldn't even defend herself." he said and Endor shuddered, she couldn't understand how a person could be as DomDaniel. DomDaniel sent out another **thunder flash **after her, but once agsin she avoided it and the desk behind her exploded in hunderds of splinters. With her **magyk **Endor stopped the spliters and sent them against DomDaniel, who just laughed and with one flick of his hand maked them dissapear. "Do you really think you'll win?" DomDaniel asked in a scoffing tune. Endor knew that she couldn't win a fight against DomDaniel, but she could buy the others some time. "Who can't win over you?" she taunted him and sent away a book shelf against him. DomDaniel maked the shelf explode and one of the splinters stucked in her arm. Endor grimaced in pain and took it out. Once again DomDaniel sent away a **thunder flash** and Endor tried to avoid this too, but it hitted her in the leg. DomDaniel lauged when he saw where it hitted her. "This time you can't get away!" he said, smirked and this time he hitted her in the heart with a **thunder flash**. Endor Abignail, ordinary wizard was dead.


	10. Cha 10: Aunt Zelda

Chapter 10: Aunt Zelda

* * *

"Good morning, everyone!" aunt Zelda said happily. Laurine woke up and sighed irritated, she _knew _it was a **thing **trying to trick her there. She jumped up and prepared herself to stare into a **things **dead eyes. But it wasen't a **thing**, it was aunt Zelda. "There's no need to rush, young lady. Creep down again and eat this." she said and handed Laurine a toast and a cup of warm milk. Laurine took the tast and the warm milk and settled down beside the young armé boy. "Hi." she said, "What's your name?". "Boy 412." the boy answerd shortly. "You know, Jenna, Nicko and I are going to explore the island later. Do you want to join us?" she asked and the boy nodded his head.

Laurine and boy 412 had lost Nicko and Jenna. "Where are they!" Laurine exclaimed. Boy 412 shrugged, he liked Laurine, but he didn't like Jenna or Nicko. "Let's go this way." Laurine deceided and they walked for a while. Suddely Laurine begun to fall and (by mistake) she took boy 412 with her. "Ouch my head."she muttered, "Boy 412, are you alright?". Laurine felt for boy 412 and founded a little cold metall ring. She felt a strong jolt of **magyk **and stuffed it into her pocket. "Say something, 412, _please!_" she begged him. "I'm here!" boy 412 said. "You can talk!" Laurine exclaimed. "Ofcourse I can." he answerd. "I founded this, do you want it?" Laurine asked and pulled the ring into boy 412's hand. He pulled it at his thumb, and to teir delight it begun to shine. Now they could se eachother clearly and the tunnel they were in. Laurine smiled against him. "We follows the tunnel. It has to end somewhere, right?" she said. Boy 412 nodded his head. "You're right, so okay." he answerd and they followed the tunnel for a while. At last they reached the end of the tunnel and they founded what they wanted: a staircaise. They went up the stairs and founded themself in aunt Zelda's shed. Smiling they went into the kitchen.


	11. Cha 11: Message Rat!

Chapter 11: Message Rat!

* * *

"How did you two came here so quick?" Jenna asked Laurine, but Laurine just smiled and shook her head. The whole afternoon had Jenna and Nicko searched for the cottage but haden't founded it, so when they finally reached the cottage they were tired and wet. Jenna had settled down beside Laurine in the couch and they talked a bit. "Message rat!" aunt Zelda suddenly shouted out, and Marcia grabbed Jennas arm and dragged her upstairs and told her to be quiet. Laurine ran outside, her plan had went well this far and a spy ratt shouldn't ruin it.

After she didn't know for how long boy 412 came to her. "Jenna and Marcia went inside, so I guess it's okay for you to come inside now." he said and Laurine blushed. "What about go inside?" she answerd and they went inside. "Where have you been, Olivia?" Marcia asked. "I-I'm hiding from DomDaniel." Laurine lied. "But why?" Marcia said. "I don't really know. My grandpa said that he was after us and shuffed me outside." Laurine continude, she knew that she was a good actress. "Why haven't you said something?" aunt Zelda asked. "H-he told me to! I'm sorry, I should said so-something!" Laurine said in a rush and begun to cry (not for real). "It's okay, it's okay." Marcia said and (to everyones shock) hugged Laurine, and Laurine felt a feeling she never felt before; obligation. Laurine stared in shock at Marcia. "I-I think I needs a break." she stammered and Marcia smiled. "Ofcourse you'll do!" Marcia answerd.


	12. Cha 12: Magyk

Chapter 12: Magyk

The following day Laurine was sick and couldn't get up at all, but when she finally did get up Silas and the message rat had traveled. Laurine and boy 412 sat at the couch when Marcia settled down beside Laurine with a book in her hands, and Laurine read the title:

_Safety Charms and Preserving Spells for Begginers and Idiots._

The young wizard smiled. "Isn't it one of the old ones? They're the best." she said in a exited tune, Laurine loved **magyk**. "Yes it is! You can some advanced **magyk**, who've teached you?" Marcia asked. "Grandpa." Laurine answerd and sighed. "Look, here's a good invisible **charm**!" Marcia said, "I founded it yesterday. Here, pick one.". Marcia passed Laurine the book. Laurien opend up the book at the page which Marcia had looked at and picked one of the **charms **in one of the pockets at the page. The **charm **was beutiful, it was a thin oval plate of polished ebony. Laurine read the text at the plate out loud;

_"Let me fade into the Aire, Let thoose who Seeke me pass by, Let no harm reach me from their eye." _.

"Good!" Marcia said and smiled. Boy 412 stared at the spot where he thougt Laurine stood, _he _wanted to do that! "Nicko" Marcia continude, "Your turn.". Boy 412 shook his head, why had he thought that Marcia should ask _him_, boy 412? "I've got my own spell for invisibility, thank you." Nicko answerd. "Okay." Marcia said and turned to boy 412, "Your turn.". Boy 412 looked down at the floor and blushed. "You should really try! I know you've got potential, I feel it!" Laurine said and gave him her **charm**. "Okay." he answerd. Boy 412 read up the words at the little plate, and felt a strange feeling. Laurine clapped her hands. "You did it, I knew you could!" she exclaimed and smiled. "He's gone!" Jenna said and Nicko stared at the spot beside him. "Come back now." Marcia said slowly, and he **emerged**. Boy 412 tried to give the **charm **back to Laurine, but she shook her head. "You may need it later." she answerd and smiled at him. He pulled the **charm **into his pocket and thought about the rhyme about the Extra Ordinary Wizard from the Young Armé;

Crazy as a cuttlefish, nasty as a RAT! Put her in a pie dish, give her to the CAT!

Just a few days before boy 412 should laughed, but now... Now he didn't think that it fitted Marcia at all. The Young Armé was crazy, Marcia was **magykal**.


	13. Cha 13: An Apprentices Nightmares

**A/N**** I don't knows where I've got the song from, I've heard it in my head once. So if you know where it is from PLEASE tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 13: An Apprentices Nightmare

* * *

Laurine couldn't sleep. Marcia wanted to talk to her and boy 412, and Laurine was afraid that Marcia knew her secret. She didn't want to do this anymore, if she just could... Give up, lay down and sleep forever, isolate herself from everything. But she knew it should be impossible, she should complete this work. Like she had a choice. At last she fell asleep.

Boy 412 and Laurine talked a bit. They had just eaten their breakfast, and both of them were nerveous. Laurine felt like... well she didn't know what she felt like, and boy 412 felt awful. "There you two are! I've searched the whole morning." Marcia said in a happy tune. Laurine swallowed, she had trouble. "Hi Marcia." boy 412 said. "Goodmorning madam Overstrand." Laurine looked at her feet. "Don't be scared, I don't want to hurt you or anything!" Marcia exclaimed and Laurine sighed in relief. Marcia didn't knew the truth. "Let's talk in a more... private place." Marcia continude and smiled. "Eh, sure." boy 412 answerd, and showed Marcia the first place he thought about: the boggart pound.

"So it's here that boggart lives. How can a creature live like this?" Marcia said and shrugged, "Well, I don't know. However, to the important thing; I want you two to become my apprentices." she continude and looked at the two kids. "_What?_" Laurine gasped, _how on earth _could _Marcia Overstrand _want her, Laurine, to become her apprentice? "I want you two to become my apprentices." Marcia repeated with a smile. "I don't know if having me as an apprentice is such a good idéa..." Laurine answerd. "Please, think about it. And you, boy 412?" Marcia turned to boy 412. "I don't know really either." he said. Marcia was shocked, this wasen't what she had expected. In her ten years as the Extra Ordinary Wizard she had never seen anyone with the potential as these and they said _no_. "Are you sure?" she asked a bit dissapointed. Laurine was close to tell her about that she already had a tutor, but gladly had been Marcias apprentice instead. "Dinner!" aunt Zelda shouted from the cottage so boy 412 and Laurine hurried inside.

After the dinner Laurine tried to sleep earley, but she didn't sleep so well. It wasen't normal for Laurine to have nightmares, but when she did they were horrable. In the middle of the night Marcia woke up (for some reason she was the only one to wake up), someone screamed in pain and agony. "Joseph!" she gasped and rushed downstairs, still in her dream. "Jose?" she said ad looked around her. "It's okay Marcia, I just got an nightmare." Laurine answerd, "And by the way, who's Joseph?" she continude to avoid questions about her dream which repeated in her head.

_Susannah Watkins has just singed her daughter Emily to sleep. Her older daughter Anna has moved away from her family home and lives in another part of the Ramblings. Suddenly Susannah hears a strange sound downstairs and Emily starts to cry. Susannah finds it hard to deceide if she should comfort Emily or look after the sound, but chooses Emily at last. "Honey?" she walks into Emilys room, "It's okay Emmy, just a sound. I'm sure it's the cat.". Emily looks at her mother. She is just five, and every strange sound frightens her. "Are you sure?" she asks her mother. Susannah smiles, but before she answerd loud sound comes from the room nextuntil. Emily grabbs her mothers arm. "Mummy, I'm scared!" she cries and Susanna strokes her hair. A girl comes into the room. "Who are you?" Susanna asks irritated. The girl smiles. "I am your murder." she answers. "Mum, will she kill us?" Emily sounds panicked. "No honey, she even can't." her mother sais. "I shouldn't be so sure, if I were you." the girl grinns and with an gesture she shows mother and daughter her belt. Susannah gasps, she can't belive it. "Emily, stand backside me!" she sais so calmly she can and her daughter follows her order. The girl smiles and raises her hand, but Susannah (who can some **magyk**) protects herself and her daughter with making a shield of a table. The girl snorts and snapps with her finger, the table begins to burn. "You can't protect yourself forever, Watkins!" she hisses and sends away the burning table against Susannah. Susannah protects herself and her daughter with an **spell**. The girl turns around to the door and makes the nails from the door fly against Sussanah, who tries to protect her daughter and gets the nails into her arm. She fells down at her knees. "Run, Emily, run!" she shouts. Emily tries tp escape, but the girl hits her down. "Wants to play a game?" she hisses. "Please let her go, I beg you!" Susannah cries. The girl grabbs Emily neck and sends away an **thunder flash**, which kills Emily. "It's over." she sais coldly and leaves Susannah to die._

_It's late in the evening. Waldo Watkins, Chief Hermetic Scribe is going home. Most of the Chief Hermetic Scribes lives in the Manuscriptorium, but not Waldo, he thinks that it feels dead at night. Waldo draws his cloak closer, it's cold outside. "Okay Waldo, just this alley and you're home." he mutters to himeself, while he enters the alley. That is his last and biggest mistake ever... A cold and girlish laughter reaches his ears and he turns around. A young girl appears out of the shadows. She has waist-long dark hair, her eyes are darke with emerald green spots in them and... Waldo steps back, around her waist there's a red belt with three black stars. The girl smiles innocently. "Surprised?" she asks and laughs. Waldo shudders, the girl scares him a lot. "You had the chance, you could help DomDaniel. Too bad for you that you didn't. Guess you has to... Get out of the way." she sais and grinns when she sais the last thing. "Please, don't do this to my famiy. I can... I can..." he sais so calmly he can, but the girl cuts him of. "Your family is already dead, idiot! Did you think that they'd slip away?" she answerd coldly. "E-Emily." he whispers and tears appears in his eyes. "The little girl? Short blonde hair, hazel eyes?" the girl asks curiousley. "Y-yes." Waldo answers and a light of hope comes into his mind. If Emily survived... "Dead." the girl said coldly. "No!" he exclaims and the girl laughs and raises her hand. "No, no. NO!" Waldo shouts, but the girl hits him with an **thunder flash**. She smiles, her job is done._

"Joseph is... was one of my brothers, he died long ago." Marcia said and sighed. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." Laurine looked down. "It is okay, it was harder when he just had died." Marcia answerd, "You know what? When I was just a little girl my mother used to sing a lullabye to me. I still sings it to myself when I'm sad or nerveous, do you want me to sing it?" Marcia continude. Laurine nodded. "Sure, that'd be nice." she said. "Little child, be not afraid. The rain pounds harsh against the glass like an unwanted stranger, there's no danger. I am here tonight." Marcia singed and Laurine listend, Marcia had a great song voice. "Little child, be not afraid. Though thunder explodes and lightning flashes illuminates your tearstained face, I am here tonight. And someday you'll know that the nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beutiful world that you sees in the morning. Little child, be not afraid. The wind makes creatures of our trees and the braches to hands, they're not real understand. I am here tonight." Marcia keept on singing, though Laurine already had felt asleep. "For you know, once even I've been a little child. And I was afraid, but a gentle someone always came to dry all my tears, and trade the fears to sweet sleep, and to give a kiss goodnight. Well, now I am grown, and theese years has shown that rains a part of how life goes. And I hope that you know that the nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand. Makes the beutiful world that you sees in the morning. But it's darke and it's late, so I'll just hold you and wait 'til your frightend eyes do close." after she had singed the last part, also Marcia fell asleep with Laurines head resting at her shoulder.


	14. Cha 14: Traitor!

Chapter 14: Message To Laurine

* * *

Aunt Zelda woke up early in the morning and found out that Marcia was missing. She searched over the whole floor where she and Marcia was sleeping, but didn't find her. Zelda rushed downstairs to ask the kids, but then she saw Marcia. She sat in the couch with the sleeping Laurines head at the shoulder. "She is sleeping." Marcia mouthed. "No, I'm not! I thought you were sleeping..." Laurine whispered and stood up. _"Dosen't she looks like..? Oh, now I'm just silly!" _Marcia thought when Laurine fixed with her hair.

"Breakfast!" aunt Zelda shouted friendly and boy 412 woke up. He smiled, infact he _liked _aunt Zeldas food. "Message rat!" she continude. Marcia went into the kitchen. "**Speak, rattus rattus**!" she said to the rat. "At first I just wants to say that I've got _two _messages. One private, but also one unprivate. But we takes the unprivate first. Is anyone listening to the name Marcia Overstrand?" the rat seemed to explode of words. "You know that!" Marcia answerd a bit irritated. "I know, but it's a part of the job to ask..." the rat said, "The message is sent form Silas Heap, when... ehm, for a while ago, and the message is:

_'Dear Marcia! I hope you're okay. I'm okay and is in the Castle. I needs to meet you so quick as possible, come to the Palace at midnight. I hope I'll se you soon. With the best wishes, Silas Heap.'_ Message ends."

"Typicall, so _typicall_! He's been away for _ages _and not _a word _about my **safety charm**!" Marcia was furious, "I give up, I should have traveld myself. Guess I got to meet him at midnight then." she continude. "No Marcia, _no! _ I knows that it is DomDaniel!" Laurine exclaimed. "Does anyone listen to the name of Laurine?" the rat asked. Laurine froze and swallowed."Y-yes..." she stammered and everyone looked at her. "Can you others go outside the room, it's a private message." the rat said. "The message is sent from DomDaniel for a while ago. And the message is:

_Laurine, I knows that you've followed the plan and that is great. And good news, I am the Extra Ordinary Wizard. Send back a message with the rat and tell me where you and the Queenling (and the rest) is. You will be rewarded, DomDaniel.'_. Message ends, and you are answering?" the rat continude. "Okay, the message is:

_'We're in the Keeper's Cottage, I have no idéa where it is. How can you be EOW, Overstrand still gots the amulett. Overstrand will go into your trap, and yes I know it's a trap.'_, message ends. Got it?" Laurine answerd. "Yes." the rat answerd. Laurine swallowed and went into the room where the others were. "Who was the message from Olivia... or Laurine?" Jenna asked. "From grandpa. He's alright, or was when he sent the message." Laurine said. "Why haven't you tld us that your real name is Laurine?" Marcia raised one eyebrow. "Grandpa told me to, he said that it would make it harder for them to tracke me down then." Laurine lied. "But why? I am the princess and Marcia is the Extra Ordinary Wizard." Jenna asked but Laurine just shook her head.

Laurine couldn't sleep that night either. _"I've got to fix myself a **sleep-well spell**." _she thought. Suddely someone ran down the stairs and Marcia appeard. She stood up. "Hi, it's me." Marcia whispered, "I'm going to the Castle tonight.". Laurine nodded while she figued out a plan. "Okay Marcia." she just said lowly. "I'm going to **materialize **outside the Palace, please tell the others." Marcia continude and prepared herself to **materilaize**. Laurine prepared to grab Marcias arm when she **materialized**, and in that way she could go with her. Marcia **materialized** and Laurine did as she planned. When they reached the Palace Marcia was irritated. "Why did you do that?" she hissed. "Very well done, Laurine." a hollow and familiar voice said, and Laurine turned around. Infront of her stod DomDaniel and some guards. Marcia, who also had turned around, stared shocked and terrified at Laurine. "Miss Overstrand, so nice of you to look by!" DomDaniel said to Marcia and laughed at Marcias expression. "Laurine, is he your mentor?" Marcia asked and looked from DomDaniel to Laurine. "That's correct, miss Overstrand. I am her mentor." DomDaniel answerd before Laurine opend her mouth. DomDaniel looked at the guards around them. "Take the akhu-amulett and throw her in Dungeon Number One. Now!" he commanded the guards and they did as they were told to. Marcia weren't prepared for this at all, so it was easy for the guards to just capture her. "I trusted you!" Marcia shouted while she tried to kick one of the guard with her shoe as an last escaping try. "Traitor!" she continude.


	15. Cha 15: Forgiving

**(A/N If you read the chapter before 21.00 6/12 you should re-read chapter 14, because I did a mistake, but it's fixed now.)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Forgiving

* * *

Laurine tried to consentrate at the book she was reading, but it didn't work. The only thing she could think about was the words Marcia has shouted to her for two weeks ago. She sighed, she had _killed _people and still she didn't feel bad over it. But that she had betrayed Marcia hurted like knifes in her mind. "Laurine, some here!" DomDaniel shouted. Laurine ran down stairs so quick as she could, DomDaniel sounded easily irritated. "I want you to fetch Overstrand." he said shortly. "I'm sorry, but why?" Laurine asked. "Because we're going to the Keeper's Cottage to fetch the Queeling." he hissed and Laurine nodded her head. "And there's a thing I think you'd be intressted of. There's a boy, he've got _real_ **magykal **skills." Laurine said "Sounds intressting, we can have a look later." DomDaniel answerd. "Just one more thing, can I... torture Overstrand just for a while?" Laurine asked. For real she shouldn't torture Marcia, she should just make sure that Marcia was... alright. "Ofcourse." DomDaniels said shortly and grinned. Laurine rushed to the stairs down to the Wizard Way. While she headed to Dungeon Number One she noticed that a lot of people stared in fear and avoided her. She hided a smirk, sometimes people were so _phatetic__al_.

Laurine rushed into the alley where Dungeon Number One were and opend the door with the key that DomDaniel had gave to her. "Marcia?" she asked loud, but carefully. Now she begun to feel nerveous. Laurine climbed down the ladder to the bottom of Dungeon Number One. At last she reached the bottom. Marcia laid in a puddle of something that was red and sticky, and Laurine guessed that it was Marcia's own blood. "Marcia?" she asked carefully and laid her hand at Marcia's shoulder. Marcia jumped a bit when she heard Laurine voice. She slowly opend her eyes and looked at Laurine. "Why are you here?" Marcia asked horasley. "I'm here to fetch you. Oh my..! What has hapend to your arm?" the horrified Laurine exclaimed. At Marcias left arm there was a big wound, and it looked a bit infected. "I scratched my arm at something when they throwed me down." Marcia answerd. "Wait a second, I've got something that will help." Laurine said and searched through her belt. At last Laurine founded what she was searching for; a tiny jar with green-brown content. "Hold your arm still. It will sting, but it helps." Laurine continude and smeard a little of the content at Marcia's arm. Marcia bit her lip when it stung, but relaxed at last. "And here's something to eat." Laurine said and pulled out a meat-sandwich and a bottle of water form her belt. Marcia ate the food fast. "Why are you doing this?" she asked when she had eaten everything that Laurine had to her. "I don't know." Laurine sighed, "And please act like I've tortured you. I better play my cards a little bit longer. "Okay." Marcia answerd, and they climbed up. It wasen't easy, because Marcia's foot was sprained. "Are you prepared?" Laurine asked and Marcia nodded her head.


	16. Cha 16: A Short Visit

**(A/N, now they are on DomDaniels boat _'Venegeance'_. I just couldn't find a good spot to mention it in the story. )**

* * *

Chapter 16: Pain

* * *

"I will never tell you!" Marcia yelled. Laurine forced herself to don't do anything against DomDaniel, even though every part of her shouted at her to do something. "You will do!" DomDaniel hissed back to Marcia and once again Marcia screamed when the **spell** hitted her. Laurine's mind mind just shouted _'Wrong! This is wrong!'_. Suddely from the corner of her eye she saw a shadow. She turned around. DomDaniel looked like he also had seen the shadow. Laurine felt that someone pulled a circle lookin thing into her hand. "Give it to Marcia." boy 412 voice whisperd in her air. She nodded easily at her head, DomDaniel didn't seem to notice her. "Laurine, take down the prisoner now! Someone is on the boat." DomDaniel shouted. Laurine looke at Marcia and Marcia followed her. When they safely was in the prison Laurine gave the ring to Marcia. "Boy 412 was here and gave it to me and told me to give it to you." Laurine said. Marcia looked at the ring. "You knows what which ring is, don't you?" Marcia asked. Laurine nodded her head. "It's Hotep Ra's dragon ring, I founded it and gave it to boy 412." she answerd. "Laurine, is there's any problems?" DomDaniel shouted. "No master, I just tries to make her tell me where the Queeling is!" Laurine shouted back. "You founded it? Where?" Marcia whisperd. "Yes, I founded it. I tells you an other time." Laurine hurried to say and rushed up. "Did she say it?" DomDaniel asked. Laurine shook her head. "I will try it later, I needs to sleep." she answerd and went to the place where she slept. Laurine lad her down and fell asleep.

Laurine woke up when Marcia cried in pain. "I won't tell you... I won't tell you..." she keept on saying, holding on too the thing that was the only reason why she didn't gave up. The tears were burning on the inside of Laurines eyes, Marcia was so brave. "Go on, just tell me and the pains will stop!" DomDaniel tried. Laurine roled eyes, like he would. One more flash hitted Marcia and she fell down at the floor, uncouscuis. Laurine was close to scream; "No, Marcia!", but she bit her tounge, it would only be more trouble. Marcia rose up again, shaking, but alive. Laurine sighed silent in relief. "You won't ever take me down!" Marcia hissed and glared at DomDaniel. "I will, miss Overstrand, I will." DomDaniel snapped, "Laurine, throw her down into the prison again." he continude. Laurine jumped up. "Yes master!" she answerd. And shuffed Marcia back into the prison. "How did you do that?" Laurine whisperd. "I don't know, I just..." Marcia shook her head. "See you soon." Laurine said and locked the door.


	17. Cha 17: Venegeance!

Chapter 17: Venegeance!

* * *

Laurine was bored. Septimus was still out and searched for the Queenling, so she couldn't annoy him. _Why _Laurine didn't search for the Queenling was a mistery for her, DomDaniel just didn't let her do it. But she was happy anyways, because now she could sneak some food to Marcia. "Laurine, come here!" DomDaniel said, and he sounded _very _angry. Laurine swallowed, this felt like trouble. She went to DomDaniel. "Yes, master?" she answerd. "Kill Overstrand. _Now!_" he commanded. "Why not wait until we've got the Queeling?" she asked. "Because of that!" DomDaniel hissed and pointed at something. That 'something' was Hotep Ra's Dragon Boat. Laurine gasped. "But it can't be M... Overstrand!" she answerd. "How do you know that?" DomDaniel snapped. "Because she don't has any **magyk **left!" Laurine snapped back and were close to role her eyes, but she was clever enough to don't do that.

While they were arguing Marcia had sneaked out, using that little piece of **magyk **Hotep Ra's dragon ring had given her. She had heard the whole argument and wondered what they were talking about. She climbed up on deck and what she saw shocked her. _"Hotep Ra's Dragon Boat?"_ she thought. And what shocked her most; Jenna, boy 412 and Nicko was at the Dragon Boat. Jenna saw Marcia and waved. "Marcia come!" she shouted, but unfortunately DomDaniel heard her and turned around. "She has escaped!" he howled, "Laurine, do something!". Laurine grinned. "I am going to do something!" she shouted and shocked everyone around; she hitted DomDaniel in the back with a **thunder stun**. "Marcia, run!" she yelled. "You!" DomDaniel hissed and raised his hand. Laurine knew whatwas going on and closed her eyes while DomDaniel loaded a full-power **thunder flash**. But Laurine wasen't the only one of them who saw what was going on, Marcia saw it to and tackled down DomDaniel. The two Extra Ordinary Wizards fighted about the akhu-amulett, and Marcia finally gotted a good grip around the amulett. "I can't breath!" DomDaniel hissed, and shuffed Marcia away. His elbow hitted Marcia in the chest, Marcia felt something crack and groaned in pain. Finally Laurine got into the fight, she shuffed away DomDaniel from Marcia and with a **spell **she cut of the thread to the amulett. She throwed it to Marcia who caught it in the air. "No, you!" DomDaniel howled and hitted Laurine in the back with a **consuming**. Septimus (who stood in a corner, and tried to don't get noticed) whined. "Marcia, you've got the amulett! Run!" Laurine used her last energy to say. "I won't leave you." Marcia answerd and hitted DomDaniel with an **spell**. He fell down at the deck. Marcia helped Laurine up at her feet and leaded her to the Dragon Boat. Jenna helped Marcia to get the nextuntil uncoscuis. When Laurine was at the boat, Marcia jumped up self and the boat flyed away. "Why did she help you?" Jenna asked, but ;arcia shook her head. "I don't know. Ask her later." she answerd shortly.


	18. Cha 18 Consuming

Chapter 18: Consuming

* * *

When the boat landed Marcia jumped down beside Laurine. She looked terrible, where the **spell** had hitted her the skin was ripped open, the skin around was black and Marcia felt the **darke **pulsated in Laurines blood. Laurines eyes were covered by a mily, white mumbrane and she chought up black liquid. The young girl breathed strained and wheezing. "Go and fetch Zelda, tell her to fix something that stops **consuming**. Quick!" Marcia told the other childrens and they ran inside. Marcia mumbled an **anti-darke spell**. "Okay, Laurine, listen to me know." Marcia said and tears streamed down her eyes, "Stay here, do you here me? Stay here." Marcia stroke Laurines hair. "Mar.. cia, I won't s... urvive this. You knows... it. Just... let go..." Laurine whisperd, but Marcia refused to listen. "No honey, you'll stay. Stay here, _please _Laurine!" she said, but Laurine was already lifeless.

When Laurine woke up she didn't saw anything, just shadows and light, and she heard whispers. The first thing she saw in full clarity was Marcia. "I said that you'd survive!" Marcia said and smiled. "Where's DomDaniel?" Laurine asked. "Gone." Marcia answerd and Laurine sighed with relief. "I know that it's early, but now that you're free... Do you want to become my appretnice? Boy 412 said yes earlier this morning, but it's not to late yet." Marcia continude. "Yes, I would dearly become your apprentice, but are you sure?" Laurine said. "Nothing would make me happier than have you and boy 412 as my apprentices." Marcia answerd. Laurine couldn't answerd, because right then boy 412 rushed into the room. "You are alive!" he exclaimed happily and hugged Laurine. "412, you strangels me!" she laughed. "I'm sorry..." he said and blushed. "It's alright." Laurine answerd and hugged him back. "And you surely knows that your and boy 412's supper is tonight, you better get dressed." Marcia folded in. Laurine shrugged and snapped with her fingers. A light grey tunic appeard at her and a leather belt showed up around her waist. "Done!" she said and Marcia sighed. _"She uses **magyk **to lightly, but I can always teach her of with it." _Marcia thought and smiled, it looked like she and Laurine _maybe _should have some fights. It knocked at the door, outside the door (Laurine couldn't believe it) stood Septimus. But it was something diffrent, she just couldn't se it... until now. "Back off!" she shouted and raised her hand. "B-but it's me, Septimus!" the boy cried. "In your dreams!" Laurine hissed when aunt Zelda grabbed Laurine arms. Septimus took a leap to Marcias neck, but Marcia was prepared. With an sweaping gesture she hitted the boy (or more precisely; DomDaniel in the boy body) with and **thunder flash**. "Marcia!" aunt Zelda gasped, "He's just a little boy! I know that you're angry, but you can't hurt a little boy..." Zelda stared shocked at Marcia and Laurine twisted her out aunt Zeldas grip. "It's DomDaniel!" she yelled. "Laurine is right, it is DomDaniel." Marcia said so calmly she could. "But how do you know that?" aunt Zelda asked and looked from Marcia to Laurine. "I saw the boy this morning, I should just tell you. The boy is dead." Marcia answerd. "His eyes. Septimus used to look at me in fear, that," Laurine pointed at DomDaniel insde Septimus body, "Didn't look at me in fear." she continude. "But who, and where, is the real Septimus then?" aunt Zelda asked. "I told you before, he is **consumed**. I cand show you but only you, the kids will get nightmares." Marcia answerd. "I don't think that I can get worse nightmares then I already got. And I think the others feel the same, don't you?" Laurine said. Boy 412 and Nicko nodded their heads. "Okay then." Marcia sighed.

Laurine felt a little stung of sorrow when she saw Septimus lifeless skin, but she pushed it away. She _hated_ him. The **consuming **weren't so bad, DomDaniel haden't so much powers as before. "Poor boy, abducted from his familt and raised by that _horrable _**necromacer**. And how will Silas and Sarah react?" aunt Zelda said and sighed. "Maybe I can do something before it's to late..." Laurine answerd and settled down beside Septimus. She breathed in, precisely over his face. Around Septimus **darke **haze begun to appear and flowed into her mouth. She placed her hands at Septimus shoulders, and muttered something. The **darke **haze dissapeard and Septimus skin getted a more healthy colour and his eyes opend. He looked fearful at Laurine, and she grinned. _This _was Septimus.


	19. Cha 19: Supper And Wishes

**(A/N You don't have to read about when Septimus/boy 412 finds out who his family is, but I should recomen that you read the part when Laurine finds out who she is.)**

Chapter 19: Supper And Wishes

* * *

Laurine took a deep breath. It was night and full moon. She, boy 412, Marcia, the Heap family, aunt Zedla and Alther Mella had settled down outside Zelda's cottage. Marcia clapped her hand and everyone went silent. "This is an important night to us all, and I should want to welcome my two new apprentices." she said and everyone clapped their hands, "I'm not a friend of long speeches, but however there's somethings that I got to say. In ten years I've been searching for an apprentice and I've seen many Hopefuls, but no one of them had the right skills. And now I just didn't find _one _apprentice, I founded _two_." Marcia turned to Laurine and boy 412 and gave them their apprentice diary's. "I hope that this will be a lovely time for us." she told them and smiled. Laurine answerd the smile, but boy 412 just blushed. _"Don't break her as I did, sweetie."_ a male voice seemed to whisper in her head. Laurine turned around and looked for the voice's owner. "Laurine..?" boy 412 said. "Nothing... nothing." Laurine mumbled, "Sorry Marcia, I didn't mean to interup you. Go on." she continude. "It's an old tradition that the tutor gives the apprentice what he or she wants as a replace ment for the seven years and one day that the apprentice spends on his or hers apprentice ship." Marcia said and looked at her apprentices, "So what do you wish?" she asked. "I think that I wants to know who my family is." Septimus answerd. Laurine shrugged. "I think I should want to know that to." Laurine said and smiled.

"It's a lovely night for divination, full moon and the water in the Pond is still." aunt Zelda said. She stared into the Pond and mumbled; "Sister moon, sister moon, give us the honour to se boy 412's family.". The refelection of the moon growed bigger and bigger... until they saw their own refelctions again. Everyone exept Marcia and Laurine muttered dissapointed, they had seen something that the others haden't noticed. "Everything isn't always what it seems, boy 412 what _exactley _do you want to se?" aunt Zelda asked. Boy 412 thought about it for a while. "My mother." he answerd. "Sister moon, sister moon, give us the honour to se boy 412's mother." Zelda mumbled lowly. They looked in the Pond and their reflections stareted to dissapear until only Sarah's was left. Sarah looked at her reflection and wondered when it should dissapear, but it never did. "Septimus?" she whispered and looked at boy 412. "Mother?" he answerd and they hugged eachother. "Let's se who is Laurine's family now." Zelda said and turned to Laurine, "What do _you _want to se, Laurine?" she asked her. Laurine bit her lip, she begun to feel nerveous. "M-my father." she stammerd and founded herself shaking. She was sure that her father was a murder like herself. "Sister moon, sister moon, give us the honour to se Laurine's father." aunt Zelda mumbled. Their reflcetions replace by an man in the middle of the thirties. He had thick, darke and curly hair. His eyes were emerald green, and across his face laid a friendly smile. Marcias breath stuck in her throat. "Joseph!" she exclaimed and everyone looked at her. "It's my brother, but... he's dead." she said and looked at the reflection with a sad smile. "Sister moon, sister moon give us the honour to se Laurine's closest relative." aunt Zelda mumbled and Marcia's refelection. Gold letters appeard in the Pond and formed the name Odale Overstrand. Laurine (or Odale) gasped and got pale. Marcia smiled to her. "You really looks like your father." Marcia said and Odale felt like she belonged somewhere for the first time in her life.


End file.
